During the utilization of an electronic or electrical appliance, troubles such as short-circuit, overload, and electric leak are likely to happen. In order to prevent accidents in which electronic or electric appliances are burned out or wiring is set fire, etc., fuse holders with fuses are provided in such appliances. Thus, when the above-mentioned troubles arise, the fuses will be burnt out and power lines cut-off. Safety is consequently maintained. But if such electronic or electric appliances are to be reused, the burnt fuses must be replaced first. To replace fuses is not only time consuming work but also involves material cost and some danger. There are fuseless circuit breakers that can be used as fuse substitutes, but they are expensive, complex in structure, large in size, and therefore, they can not be used as a substitute for all fuses.
Furthermore, there are many different fused circuits for head lights, tail lights, turn lights, brake lights, windshield wiper motors . . . etc. in an automobile. These fuses are grouped in several fuse boxes and, when an automobile is used for a long time, dust and oil will accumulate on such fuses and their identification decals so that, when one of them is burnt out, it is hard to locate it. Individual testing, one by one, is required. This increases the difficulties encountered in replacing fuses.
In view of the problems outlined above, the present invention provides a circuit breaker with an indicator which eliminates all above-mentioned defects. Not only is the replacement of a fuse no longer required, but maintenance cost is reduced and the circuit breaker itself is inexpensive.